This invention relates to 3-substituted quinoxaline-2-carboxamide-1,4-dioxides which are useful antibacterial agents for the control of various pathogenic microorganisms and as animal growth promotants.
Various analogs of the compounds of the present invention are known in the prior art to be useful for such purposes. Typical examples of these prior art analogs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,360 and 3,558,624. The former patent describes compounds having the above formula wherein R.sub.1 is lower alkyl; and the latter patent, compounds in which --Y--R.sub.1 is, inter alia, -S-alkanoyl or -S-benzoyl. Whereas these prior art analogs do have useful activity for the stated purposes, it has been found that they display certain toxic side effects when used, for example, in animal feeds. Unexpectedly, it has been found that the compounds of the present invention display a marked unexpected reduction in these side effects and may, therefore, be used with a higher degree of safety or in larger amounts for more rapid control of various pathogenic microorganisms and/or as animal growth promotants.